White Houses
by ForeverFighter
Summary: Songfic based on the Vanessa Carlton song. A stressed teenage Sakura takes a weekend vacation to the country where she meets the beautiful and carefree. Including ... him. NaruSaku, please read!


WHITE HOUSES – A NaruSaku songfic

Hey guys. This is my first songfic ever … 'White Houses' just popped up randomly on iTunes and I liked it. I take requests and stuff so review review review. I adjusted the lyrics to fit with Naruto, hence the 'orange shirt', etc. I think it's a great song! I wrote this intending it to be a oneshot, but if you want me to drag it out, I'm up for suggestions.

Note: The Changing Lives of Hinata Hyuga is being worked on since I'm on break, yay. Feel free to send me ideas about anything. Flame me and you die. Just kidding … don't be mean.

* * *

**ForeverFighter:** Go on, Naruto, say the disclaimer.

**Naruto:** But I—

**ForeverFighter:** Say it! Or no ramen for a month.

**Naruto:** Wha—? Okay, fine. Hey guys, listen up! ForeverFighter doesn't own Naruto, because if she did, Sakura and I would always be having random hookups for no reason, dattebayo!

**ForeverFighter:** ^_^

***

And I was yours, and you were mine … for a time.

***

"_Now go, Sakura!" my bossy, model older sister ordered me. "Think of it as therapy."_

_A self-proclaimed psychiatrist, Yukiko Haruno prescribed the perfect cure for her stressed-pre-GCSE little sis: a weekend party in the country with her crazy, beautiful friends. _

_She kisses me, red highlights clashing with her – our – pink hair. "Now go," she orders, "and don't behave!"_

_I can't help grinning as I slide into my beat-up Mustang. _

"_I won't …"_

**-- Two days later --**

I backed into the drive and peeked into the window; my sister wasn't there, thank God. Out partying, probably. I couldn't take her enthusiasm or interrogations, not now. Especially not about my hair.

A faint, familiar piano tune leaked through the speakers and I turned it up. Tears glistened in my eyes as the flashback started. I closed my eyes …

**-- Two days earlier --**

_**Crashed on the floor when I moved in **_

_**This little bungalow with some strange new friends**_

Kiba Inuzuka – fit, bronzed, gorgeous. Ino Yamanaka – sexy, blond, intimidating. Sasuke Uchiha – tall, dark, handsome. And … him, welcoming me with open, tan arms.

_**Stay up too late and I'm too thin **_

_**We'll promise each other, it's till the end **_

I can feel my heart thumping against my visible ribs as these beautiful party animals chink glasses with me. They smile, and I'm in. It's surreal.

_**Now we're spinning empty bottles **_

_**It's the five of us **_

_**The pretty eyed boys girls die to trust**_

Kiba's, a trusty, cute shade of brown. Ino's, the palest, laziest azure. Sasuke's, the deepest, indeterminable black. And his, the brightest, stupidest blue. Mine, piercing emerald green. Our eyes meet, and I smile and break the link. Only I can't; it's too late. I'm too easy.

_**I can't resist the day, **_

_**No, I can't resist the day …**_

He's drunk, and he drapes his arm around me, whispering … stuff. He's wearing no shirt and he drags me onto the floor, collapsing on top of me. I ignore the tingle that runs down my spine as I push him off. I ignore his eyes trailing me. I ignore everything till the blond girl practically runs us over with her impossible stilettos. I touch my much shorter hair in remembrance of earlier.

_**Ino screams out and it's no pose **_

"There." The ice blonde says triumphantly as she spins the mirror my way. "You like?" I stare at the girl with huge green eyes and newly shorn, sexily razor-cut pink locks. I shake 'em wildly; the stylist laughs. "Sure," I smile. I feel freer already. He peeks round the corner and winks. This time, I don't blush. I wink back.

'_**Cause when she dances she goes and goes **_

I had no idea. I stare at her as she whirls round. She's like a ballerina on speed, even though there aren't any drugs, and ballerinas don't dance to get-down R&B. She falls straight into Sasuke's lap and he snorts.

_**Beer through the nose on an inside joke **_

_**And I'm so excited I haven't spoken**_

Words fail me as the sun shines through on this white, white house in the middle of nowhere. The rays catch us, make us sparkle. Ino's hair and eyes glisten as she drags Sasuke up to dance. Their hips swing in unison as Kiba jumps up to join them.

_**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**_

_**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her **_

I reach to adjust my glasses as a hand swipes them and chucks them behind the sofa. I can't even see him properly. "Relax," he tells me, "this isn't high school." I giggle; my vision's blurry as he plucks a flower from the vase and puts it in my short pink hair. He fingers it softly. We sit, content to watch them dance in front of a window full of flowers.

_**Summer's all in bloom**_

_**And summer is ending soon **_

I watch the sunset as he loops his arm around me. "Hey," he says, voice husky. I stiffen up. He notices. "You okay?" I don't answer, I just squeeze his arm. He smiles.

_**It's alright ... and it's nice not to be so alone **_

We link hands, mine soft, his calloused; experienced. I blush and he asks me, "What?" He's like that.

_**But I hold on to your secrets**_

_**In white houses**_

It's the next party, and Ino's playing the dusty grand piano. Booze flows, music pumps, Kiba's breakdancing to Ino's melody. He hands me my fifth pretty pink drink of the evening and I sip it, trying to stop the rush that jolts through me every time his hand touches mine. His shirt's still on but his jeans were discarded long ago. He's wearing black boxers. We might as well be naked.

_**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head **_

My head spins. I'm not even listening to him properly any more. I crawl over to the sofa to stop the throbbing. He crawls after me. I lay my head in his lap. He leans down, breath sweet even after countless beers, and whispers in my ear. "You're beautiful."

_**I come undone after things you said **_

He traces the studs of my shirt and pops them, one by one. I don't feel self-conscious; I don't feel anything but this _rush_. Then he bends down and I look up and he kisses me. It's that simple. He pulls me to my bare feet and we dance, half naked, in the corner, swaying to the song that Ino's planted in my head on loop.

_**And he's so funny in his bright orange shirt **_

I laughed as he twirled me around, mock-ballroom dancing. The dumb orange shade suited him. No-one could carry off that stupid colour like him. I fingered it; it was silk, too. Probably uncomfortable. Slippery. It was meant to come off.

_**We were all in love, and we all got hurt**_

He stepped on my feet at the same time that Sasuke wordlessly tackled Ino and Kiba. We all cracked up laughing with tears in our eyes, except him. His cerulean eyes turned stormy blue when he looked at me. It was time.

_**I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat **_

_**The smell of gasoline in the summer heat **_

We tumbled into his car, which was almost as old and beat-up as mine, but with a kind of carefree, vintage sexiness to it. Like him. I shut my eyes as he crawls on top. It's new to me. "Don't worry …" he breathes, unwrapping a condom packet. But I do.

_**Boy, we're going way too fast **_

_**It's all too sweet to last …**_

He licks my ear and I try to enjoy it, everything. I swear I do. But it's not right, somehow. I think of my friends. What would Hinata say? And then I think of my sister, my taller, older, more beautiful sister. "Don't behave!" I push down with a renewed determination and grip his back.

_**It's alright.**_

_**And I put myself in his hands**__ …_

I watch his face. He's having way more fun than me. He touches my cheek, and I try not to flinch. "Relax," he grunts. He bucks, and I hold on. It's taking long, way longer than it does in the movies. It's awkward.

_**But I hold on to your secrets **_

_**In white houses **_

Then I feel it again. The rush, the thing, the spark that I felt a day ago and hadn't been able to re-ignite. I meet his lips with a newfound passion.

_**Love, of something ignites in my veins **_

_**And I pray it never fades **_

_**In white houses **_

The pale building loomed over us as it started for real. I dug in my fingernails, making him wince. It stung like hell for him, and for me. But mostly for me.

_**My ... first ... time **_

_**Hard to explain **_

He kissed me briefly but I didn't return it. I was truly damn terrified. There was no turning back. His fingernails dig into me now.

_**Rush of blood, oh **_

_**And … a little bit of pain **_

And again. There's a lot of pain; sweet pain. It rushed through me like a tsunami, breaking and exploring every part of me, and him. We were joined.

_**All on a cloudy day **_

_**Oh it's more common then you think **_

_**He's ... **_

He pushed, I pushed back. I'm new, confused. I closed my eyes to stop the tears. He knows, he strokes my face.

_**My ... **_

Yes, he's mine. Like I wanted. Do I still want it? I can't see his face, it's too fast. He's a blur, and I feel small. Helpless.

_**First ... **_

I want to say 'no'. But it's too late, I can't stop. I hang on to the last bit of pleasure that's left. I close my eyes and welcome the blackness that comes.

_**Mistake.**_

--

I woke up pressed against his jacket and a note. "Gone to buy stuff ;)" it read. I crumple it up, disgusted with myself. I could hear the piano, the car's parked that close. _Did they see me?_I can't think. I could see Ino; her slender fingers played the subtle melody that had been fascinating and pissing me off all weekend. I yelled, "Turn that shit off!" before slamming the door and yanking on my jeans. I can't take this.

_**Maybe you were all faster than me **_

_**We gave each other up so easily **_

I rush back into the house, wrapped in his jacket. I ignore Kiba's outstretched arms, Ino's yells of delight, Sasuke's playfully raised eyebrow. I won't fall for that again. I'm not a kid anymore … and I never will be. I grip my arms, still sore from where he grabbed them. They're covered in insignificant, nearly invisible scratches.

_**The silly little wounds will never mend **_

_**I feel so far from where I've been **_

I look back one last time at the beautiful threesome and him, approaching the house from the opposite side, shirtless, holding a bag of groceries. I frame my hands and click my tongue, capturing the moment forever. Then I scoop up my car keys and tiptoe out of the house.

_**So I go **_

_**And I will not be back here again **_

I rev the engine, as he runs out. It's sunset again. He has my respect; he doesn't yell, or get in his car. He lets me go. He has to. I refuse to let the tears fall till I turn the corner.

_**I'm gone as the day is fading **_

_**On white houses …**_

The salty water runs down my cheeks as I turn and gaze at the blank canvas, painted a million different colours by the sun. My arm starts stinging again as my tears spill over and graze the skin.

_**I lied **_

_**Wrote my injuries all in the dust **_

I leave clouds of earth in my wake as I speed off, trying to outrun everything. Them. Them and him. Especially him.

_**In my heart is the five of us **_

_**In white houses **_

I flash back to those clinking glasses and his blue, blue eyes reflected in them. I blink away the tears. He didn't even know my name.

_**And you … **_

_**Maybe you'll remember me **_

Fuck it, I never knew _his_ name.

_**What I gave is yours to keep, **_

_**In white houses.**_

I shield my eyes from the sun, smiling, smiling and crying at the same time.

_**In, white houses.**_

It's chilly. I wrap his jacket tighter round me, and kiss it impulsively. Maybe it's a sign, but I warm up.

_**In, white houses …**_

"I love you …" I whisper.

***

"Dude, she left ages ago," Kiba called. "Give it up."

"Shut up. Hey, what was her name?" he asked, trying to keep his tone casual and making a mess of it.

"What was her _name_?" Kiba laughed, then shrugged. "Dunno. She's that Haruno chick's sister though … Sakiro? Sakuno? Whatever. Get over it, man … that's not like you."

The blond picked up her glasses and smiled sadly … then grinned, throwing them in the corner. He didn't notice the glass shatter and spread all over the floor. He walked toward the window and cursed as the glass splinters embedded themselves in his feet.

"Fuck!"

"Maybe it's a sign," Sasuke muttered. He swung his legs onto Ino, who didn't seem to notice. She sang the words to the lilting, elusive tune she'd been playing all summer and would, for along time.

"_In, white houses …_"

***

You like? Review! And there shall be cookies for everyone! *good guy pose, teeth flash* Dattebayo! :)


End file.
